To Loath a Holmes is to love him
by iamthemightyhopeless
Summary: Annabel Rover has known the Holmes boys ever since she was a baby. Now at the age of eighteen she is forced to spend the summer with them. Spending a summer with Mycroft Holmes the boy her infuriates her and also the boy who has the key to her heart. What could ever go wrong? Mycroft&OC and possible Molly&Sherlock, set when Sherlock is eighteen and Mycroft is twenty one :)


Annabel Rover awoke with a strange feeling; she looked at the room around her trying to work out where the hell she was. Then she remembered, she remembered coming back from university to find her childhood home had burned down. She remembered her parents telling her because of the recent burning of their home they were going to go on a cruise leaving her homeless. And then she remembered going to her god parents asking if they would take her in for the summer. Bringing her here to the Holmes house.

"Annabel dear its eight o'clock, there's coffee and breakfast in the kitchen if you would like some" Mrs Holmes shouted through her bedroom door.

She did love the Holmes and they were wonderful for taking her in, she didn't however love their early morning starts. Slowly she made her way out of bed and in to the kitchen wearing shorts and a baggy t shirt with a carton mouse on, it was too early for fashion.

"Oh there you are dear, come sit. Now do remember where everything is" Mrs Holmes asked Annabel who just mumbled and nodded. She had never been a morning person, not before her morning coffee anyway.

"So I'll be off now, help yourself to food and I've turned the water on so it should be warm enough for a shower if you want one. Also the boys wont be back till later on tonight so you've got the house to yourself" and with that Mrs Holmes grabbed her things and left leaving Annabel alone.

Once she had showered she felt more awake and decided to find breakfast. The clothes she was planning to wear that day were still wet so she had to get breakfast in only her towel. As she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards for food, she enjoyed the peace and quietness of the house. The house was beautiful she has been there many times as a child and she never failed to see the beauty of it. Lost in her thoughts as she often were she failed to hear the door open. It was not until someone spoke she realized she was not alone.

"Mycroft there appears to be a semi naked girl in our kitchen" with that Annabel screamed and turned to face the young gentlemen who had just entered the room.

"Oh fuck" Annabel said wishing that her clothes had dried sooner.

"Oh Annabel you always are such wonderful company. Can I ask why you're naked in our kitchen" Said the second Holmes brother.

"Hello Mycroft, Sherlock. Ermmm I'm just going to get changed" slowly she back out of the kitchen as both of the Holmes boys stared at her. Sherlock just looked at her with a puzzled expression, whilst Mycroft smirked at her making her go redder and redder in the face. Once she had run up the stairs and gotten changed, she didn't think she could face the Holmes Boys. Even with her clothes on. What could she do? Instead of just going down stairs and facing the boys like a normal person, she decided to climb out of the window.

"Stupid Annabel, why couldn't of you put on other clothes? Why did they have to come in at that time" she muttered to herself. "Of all the People who had to see me in just a towel it had to…."

"Talking to yourself again Annabel?" Mycroft interrupted making her lose her footing and fall into the flower bush. Laughing to himself Mycroft made is way over to her and helped her up. _Great embarrass yourself ever more Annabel._

"Leaving so soon, before you've even had the chance to say goodbye to your old friends" Mycroft said with that same smirk on his face. Mycroft walked into the kitchen slowly followed by an even more embarrassed Annabel.

"We do have a front door you know, you could of used that" _again with the smirk, Jesus why does he have to be so attractive when he smirks _Annabel thought to herself.

"Hello again Annabel, I'm glad you could join us fully clothed this time" Sherlock said looking up from the newspaper.

"I thought you two weren't coming back till tonight?" Annabel said trying to be cool, as cool as you could be with two guys who have just seen you dressed in a towel and fall into a flower bush.

"We had a change of plans anyway can I ask what are you doing in our house Bellie?" asked Mycroft knowing how much she hated being called Bellie.

"Didn't your parents tell you I'm staying here for the summer" Both of the boys had a puzzled expression as if to say why?

"Basically to put it simply, my house burnt down, my parents went on a cruise so I'm staying with your parents until I go back to uni. And I honestly thought you weren't going to be back till this evening and my clothes weren't dry which is why I was in my towel." There were a thousand people she could have embarrassed herself in front of and it had to be the Holmes boys. She had known the Holmes boys ever since she was young; they had grown up together and had spent most there weekends and summers together. Annabel had gone to a normal comprehensive school while the boys went to a private school. They had all been best friends as children but as teenagers the boys had no time for her. As they got older they saw each other less and less. Now at the age of eighteen Annabel hadn't seen them in over a year, they had she thought gotten even more attractive than before.

"So you're staying here all summer then? I take your sleeping in the guest bedroom, though I'm sure Mycroft wouldn't mind if you shared with him" Sherlock muttered only loud enough for Mycroft to hear causing his older brother to thump him on the head. Annabel was lost in her thoughts again causing her not to hear Sherlock which was lucky for Mycroft.

"Sorry what did you say" she asked Sherlock who opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his brother who covered his mouth with his hand and spoke for him.

"What my brother way saying is that it will be nice have you here. And if you don't mind I think I'll go up to my room" and then he left with out saying another word.

* * *

Due to the horribly embarrassing morning Annabel had had she thought it would be best if she spent the rest of the day away from the Holmes boy's especially Mycroft. That would have been possibly if she hadn't bumped into him on her way out in to town.

"Going somewhere Bellie?" _Oh that smirk again, come on pull yourself together Annabel _

"Well Bunny Boy I was just going to go into town to see if there were any jobs going, if you must know" she answered back, _Two can play that game._

"Bunny Boy? No one has called me that in years. It is rather a weird name for a 21 year old"

"Well we are old friends"

"Yes we are" Mycroft paused and looked at the girl "So anyway I'm heading into town to I've got some business to do, can I give you a lift?"

"That would be good thanks" Annabel grabbed her things and followed Mycroft to the car. The pair sat in silence for the first five minutes of the journey, Mycroft had spent most of that time trying to think what to say but he had no clue. One thing he did know was that Annabel Rover had grown into a beautiful woman. He couldn't keep his eyes of her a fact he hoped she hadn't noticed. Finally Mycroft did manage to break the silence.

"So I hear you're at Manchester, what is it you're studying?"

"English Lit" she paused and studied the boy as he drove "Your mother said that Sherlock has just finished his first year at oxford doing, is it Chemistry?" she carried on watching him as they drove. She decided that it probably wasn't a good idea and if she wanted to look like less of an idiot she would have to stop staring at him. Finally she turned and faced the other way; he was too handsome for his own good.

"Yes Sherlock's doing Chemistry and I ….. Look how we left things I'm sorry I never meant it to end that way"

"You mean when you kissed me and then told me you had a girlfriend. Anyway that was long time ago things have changed I'm not your little 'puppy dog' anymore" she winced at her own words. Well they were not exactly her own words they were the words she heard Mycroft call her to his brother. The rest of the car journey was spent in silence neither of them knew the right thing to say. Once the car pulled up the two of them got out and still the silence lingered around them until Mycroft broke it again.

"Look Annie I'm sorry I was.. I was just, you were just too young" as soon as he had said that he regretted it.

"So it was my fault was it then? And if I was so young why did you kiss me? And I wasn't that young I was sixteen soon to be seventeen" she snapped back.

"I'm not saying it's your fault however I was nineteen going on twenty way to old for any teenager and didn't you throw yourself at me?" both of them knew that was a lie. Mycroft was not going to admit that at the he was in love with the girl and there was part of him that still loved her now. Why did she always have to argue with him? He asked himself and why was she so frustrating?

"You wish" Annabel could hardly contain her anger causing her to walk of leaving Mycroft on his own.

"I am truly an idiot" Mycroft mumbled to himself and watched the girl walk away.


End file.
